Gnarled Forest
Gnarled Forest, commonly abbreiviated as GF, is a tropical world which is usually accessed via a launchpad on Nimbus Station. Gnarled Forest, pronounced by some as "NAR-alled" Forest, or "GA-nar-alled" Forest, is inhabited by Pirates. It is normally the fourth world which players visit, and is encouraged to be the first following admittance into the Nexus Force. When a player arrives, they will be greeted by Hugo First, who gives a brief outline of The Ravine. Following this, players plunge into a storyline which takes them to the Maelstrom Trench. Reading the Nexus Force Plaques, players will find that the pirates were marooned when their ship was tossed into a tree by a sea monster. It happened that the treasure inside the ship was infected with the Maelstrom, causing the greedy pirates to become infected. The Maelstrom began to alter the land to suit its liking, corrupting the pirate's Brig, parts of the paths, and Apes, which prove very dangerous when controlled by chaos. Players must fight to get their way through the world and earn more powerful weapons. Introductions to consumables and guns also find their way into Gnarled Forest, as well as the Cannon Cove Shooting Gallery, Keelhaul Canyon Raceway, and the Chantey Shanty property world. With the Pirates's rivalry with Ninjas, Stromling Pirates, and conections to Venture League, Gnarled Forest is a wonderful world to visit. Pre-Alpha Gnarled Forest was originally designed in the pre-alpha, though with a very different visual style. The NPCs were heavily based off of minifigures from Classic Pirates sets, and the vegetation was more bright and colorful than now. The only known enemies were aggressive Ninjas. This version of the world was eventually replaced in favor of a design with a darker style. However, this redesign was also replaced, and while the new style remained, the layout of the world was altered to become the Gnarled Forest known today. NPCs Category:Gnarled Forest NPCs Pets *Elephant *Warthog *Tortoise *Crocodile *Crab *Lion Areas *Gnarled Forest Launchpad *The Ravine *Tortoise Terrace *Maelstrom Trench *Elephant Escarpment *Brig Rock *Crocodile Corner *Pirate Camp Enemies *Stromling Pirate *Stromling Admiral *Stromling Ape Missions Properties *Chantey Shanty *Mountain View (unreleased) *Pirate's Cove (unreleased) *Lagoon (unreleased, scrapped) Gallery GF Begining Launchpad.png|The Nimbus Station Launchpad in the beginning of Gnarled Forest GF Begining Part.png|The Launchpad Area 939942 20100913 790screen008.jpg|Stromling pirates and admirals being distracted by a siren Gallery 28 24 215786.jpg|Minifigs battling a Maelstrom Ape GnarledForest.jpg Gnarled Forest.jpg|In-game world map Pirate Camp.png|Pirate Camp located in Gnarled Forest! PicBC8FDB648A1910B477D731B2E5FF28BF.jpg|A treasure chest buried in the Gnarled Forest Pirategateproductionpainting.jpg|Concept art Gnarled frest concept art 3.jpg Gnarled forest concept art 2.jpg gfpiratemission5.PNG|A Pre-Alpha Mission Comic gfpiratemission6.PNG|A Pre-Alpha Mission Comic gfpiratemission8.PNG|A Pre-Alpha Mission Comic gfpiratemission11.PNG|A Pre-Alpha Mission Comic Pic1093EABB-2A46-4CCD-BFCB-36107ACEA2C1.jpg|Early concept art Early pirate camp.PNG Early gnarled forest.png Gnarled Forest Launchpad.png|The Gnarled Forest Launchpad on Nimbus Station Banner 2.PNG|Pre-alpha version Banner 6.PNG|Pre-alpha version Env won nim gf-card.png|Pre-alpha version Gnarled Forest.png|Pre-Alpha map Reworked Gnarled Forest.png|Pre-Alpha map Pre alpha early vendor Gnarled Forest.PNG|Pre-Alpha vendor TV8 1024x512.png|Late Pre-Alpha version Gnarled Forest Map.png|Gnarled Forest Map prior to the Ninjago Monastery update. Vlcsnap-2012-01-19-11h09m07s113.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-19-11h09m03s112.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-19-11h08m38s106.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-19-11h29m24s34.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-19-11h08m18s98.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-19-11h06m47s63.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-19-11h02m27s146.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-19-11h00m11s117.png Swagger-sketch-marker.jpg Rebuildbridge_05.jpg env won gnar watchtowers.png Category:Worlds Category:Locations